WataMote Chapter 157
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter opens with the title page revealing a montage of an empty school chair, Tomoko turning a corner in school, her removing her shoes from her locker, and then the open sky. The narration reads: "the room without her is quieter than usual." This chapter continues directly from the previous. Ogino sits at her desk in 3-5 and lectures that she is sure that some students already know that Tomoko and Yoshida are suspended. She explains that neighbors reported that the two road a motorbike together and riding a motor bike is forbidden by school rules. While Hina and Yuri listen in silence, Ogino continues to lecture that the two will spend a week suspended, and even if they are friends they should not contact them by cell phone. Mako listens to Ogino explain that others should not ride a motorcycle to school as she stares at Tomoko's empty desk. Later, Kotomi looks at the screen of her phone and thinks, "That idiot" has been like this since junior high school. "Anyway," she muses, she might as well inform Yū. Itō approaches her and asks her if she is texting someone, "Kuroki?" Kotomi replies that "Naruse san" is "that one's" friend. Leaning against the lockers, Yuri looks at her phone. Mako approaches her and warns that the teacher had ordered them not to contact the two. Yuri responds that since neither are responding via LINE, the school may have confiscated their phones as well. In the middle of the class, Yoshinori Kiyota remarks to a group consisting of Hina, Wada, Akane, and Suzuki that Tomoko and Yoshida getting suspended together is a serious thing. Wada notes that just the day before they were reading manga together. He then suggests that they send the two manga. Someone responds that it is not as if they are in prison. Hina smiles and thinks to herself that "Kuro" has been suspended. She gleefully concludes that Tomoko is not normal, is an "idiot," but admits she is "probably a bit jealous." Akane interrupts her musings to ask her why she looks so happy. In Class 3-4, Natsu asks Girl with Long Braid where Uchi has gone off. Long Black-Hair Girl responds that "hasn't she gone to Class 3-5?" Meanwhile, Uchi approachs the entrance of 3-5. She thinks that it is strange that it is the third period and Tomoko is still not there. She inspects the shoe lockers and finds her shoes inside and wonders that Tomoko should not be away. She laments that it was just as she was ready to apologize. She sees the Girl with Short Hair and figures she should ask a girl who may know where Tomoko is. When she asks her, the Girl with Short Hair first wonders "who is this," but answers that Tomoko has been suspended. Uchi is shocked. Down the hallway, Miyazaki and Kayo call to her that class is about to start but she has run away. Kayo calls after her. They catch up to her outside the Student Counciling Room, and Miyazaki asks her why she is running. Uchi is crying uncontrollably and screams, "Kuroki!" The scene fades with Kayo and Miyazaki asking "Ucchii" while Uchi continues to cry out Tomoko's name. In Class 3-6, Anna Haruna remarks to Reina that Masaki has really been suspended. Reina responds that probably some old man or woman spotted them. Anna replies that there is no escape from that. Fūka Sasaki and Miho listen as Reina remarks that Tomoko got suspended as well. Fūka inwardly marvels at Tomoko's suspension. She muses that she thought Tomoko was a simple girl, but now she is not sure. Katō eats lunch with Kaho. Fūka calls out to her, and she asks if she knows that Tomoko has been suspended. Katō acknowledges that she did then asks Fūka if that is it. Flustered, Fūka stammers as she asks when they were studying together, whether or not Tomoko actually touched her breasts. Unphased, Katō calmly replies that that she is not in the mood to discuss it, and she does not think Fūka should discuss such things in public. Fūka inwardly rages that it was Katō who openly invited Tomoko to touch her breasts. Mako meets Yuri and asks if they should go home. Yuri agrees but states that she wants to stop at a place first. The two stand outside of the Student Counciling Room. Mako remarks that they are probably in there. Yuri replies "probably," and Mako suggests that they go. After Mako says her goodbyes to her, Yuri walks alone and thinks, "one week, huh?" Someone asks Yū if she has heard from Tomoko. Yū responds that she has, and that other than being a bit tired, she is fine. The person suggests that this is something Tomoko would be proud of. Yū pleasantly laughs. It is revealed that it is Kotom talking to Yū. They are talking and studying with Itō through their computers. Yū asks if she was riding with the "delinquent (不良・''furyō'')" that Kotomi had mentioned. Kotomi replies that she did. Itō suggests that Kotomi was lucky that she was not suspended when she started a fight with Yoshida earlier, but Kotomi replies that she did not do anything. The next day, Minami talks with Mako. She mentions Uchi who use to be in her class and how she was mean and demanded that she never come to Class 3-4 again. Mako replies that while Uchi may be "weird" she is not a bad girl. Minami disagrees, and she then suggests that if they remain suspended then she can keep sitting next to Mako. Mako does not respond. They both notice Akane sitting. Minami announces that she has to return to her class. To herself, Akane notes that she is not surprised that Minami remains as annoying as ever. She then remarks to Mako that it appears empty without the two around. Outside, Yuri notices Shizuku Hirasawa sitting on the bench alone. She initially walks past her, then turns and informs her that Tomoko has been suspended. Shizuku admits that she knows since Tomoko had contacted her. Inwardly, Yuri notes that Tomoko had exchanged contacts with "this kid." Shizuku remarks that while "senpai is not coming" she still promised she would come her today. She then adds that she hopes Tomoko's suspension ends soon, to which Yuri agrees. On another day, Mako tells Yuri that she has a committee meeting. Yuri replies that she knows, but she takes a moment to stand outside the Student Counciling Room. She hears "Yu-yuri-chan" from behind. A beaming Hina asks how her impersonation of Tomoko was. When Yuri merely responds with "what," Hina suggests that they can walk home together. As they walk, Hina suggests that "Kuro" is still an idiot for getting suspended, and Yuri agrees. Hina notes that she thought the week would go by quickly, but it still seems a long time, "two more days." Yuri does not reply. Hina insists, "you don't think so?" Yuri admits that she thought the same thing. Hina suggests that they think alike and perhaps they have the same interest in "Kuro." Yuri replies, "coincidence." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Ogino *Masaki Yoshida (mentioned) *Hina Nemoto *Yuri Tamura *Mako Tanaka *Kotomi Komiyama *Yū Naruse *Hikari Itō *Yoshinori Kiyota *Wada *Akane Okada *Suzuki *Natsu *Kaede (Girl with Long Braid) *Emiri Uchi *Girl with Short Hair *Miyazaki *Kayo *Anna Haruna *Reina *Fūka Sasaki *Miho Narita *Asuka Katō *Kaho *Koharu Minami *Shizuku Hirasawa Referbacks *Tomoko and Yoshida were caught in the previous chapter. *Kayo and the Girl with Glasses encouraged Uchi to apologize to Tomoko in the previous chapter. *Yoshida punched Kotomi in Chapter 134. *Uchi told Minami to never bring her "filthy face" into her class again in the previous chapter. Cultural References *'Yoshida' "Delinquent!": 'Tomoko and others usually use the term "yankee" (ヤンキー・''yankī). Yū refers to her as 不良 の子 (furyō no ko・"bad kid") with 不良 meaning "bad" and used to refer to a "juvenile delinquent" as in 不良少女 (furyō jōsho) for a female delinquent. Trivia *"Any Girl who Rides a Motorbike Spends a Night in the Box":' Tomoko is not "suspended" in the sense of not attending school; she is in "detention" for a week in the Student Counciling Room where she is playing poker with Yoshida . . . probably. *'"Look for the Girl with the Night in Her Eyes and She's Gone!":' this is the first chapter where, other than partially in the title page, Tomoko does not appear. Memorable Moments *'Absence Makes the Heart Grow Tomoko:' if Kayo and Miyazaki have not fully grasped the nature of Uchi's crush then ''WataMote Wiki is disappoint! *'"Questions!":' Fūka appears obsessed with knowing what happened between Tomoko and Asuka even though she knows she is rude to ask. Why, exactly, is unknown. *Many notice the absence of Tomoko and Yoshida. Quotes *"You're the one who told her to touch your breast right in front of us!" – Fūka *"It's a good thing you didn't get suspended when you picked fight with her in the cafeteria the other day, Koto." – Itō **"No! She just hit me even though I didn't do anything!" – Kotomi Gallery Uchi cries c157.png|'Poor Ucchii-chan' WataMote Wiki insists that it is just the dust in this room. Fūka c157.png|'New Face for Fūka' Mako & Minami c157.png|'Not Shown:' "Empathy" Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 16